Blood Sugar
by Spider Baby-Firefly
Summary: Raven Madison and Luna Maxwell are most certainly NOT made of sugar, spice, and everything nice-their blood pulses to a very different beat. Luna/Raven femslash. Admit it, you're at least a little curious...
1. Raven

**This fandom needs femslash. I felt compelled to oblige. So, I don't imagine this fic will get a lot of response, but I felt it had to be done. If you DO read and review...well, then you have my undying adoration :) There will be another chapter, quite longer than this one. Please enjoy, you few intrepid readers!**

_Midnight, bats_

_And little black cats,_

_That's what Raven Madison's made of_

Luna Maxwell—paler and lovelier than the moonlight that shone upon her. Her black ruffled skirt puddled around her quivering thighs like folds of night sky; her kitten-wide eyes were tiny blue super-novas, swirling and mysterious and oh-so-enthralling. Raven couldn't help but stop to stare at the beautiful waif that trembled alone, crouched in the shadow of a dumpster behind Hatsy's Diner. Icy gusts of wind struck the pixie-goth's shoulders and stirred the baby-pink bows and ribbons that adorned her black lace corset, but she was not shivering from the cold; it was an unseen pain that made Luna's lips shake and her lashes flutter up-down, up-down like half-mad butterflies.

"Luna..." Raven breathed, not knowing she'd spoken aloud till a porcelain-delicate face turned in her direction.

"Ray-ray," Those puffy pink lips quirked up in a rueful grin, "mind helping a sister out?"

The tone was revoltingly saccharine, but Raven squeezed behind the dumpster anyway, like a moth drawn to artificial honey. "What's wrong?"

Luna's head tipped back against the concrete wall, baring a swan-like expanse of neck. "Goddam garlic pizza—" a wobbly chuckle, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Raven thought about Alexander, how he'd responded to the very presence of garlic. "Well, how am I supposed to help?"

"How else, dear?" Luna said in that queer breathy voice. She slanted a meaningful look at Raven's neck.

Raven snorted. "Yeah, right." The goth turned on a clunky industrial heel and started to stomp back down the alley, but Luna called after her.

"God, don't be an idiot," the vampiress rolled her cerulean eyes, "I'm not going to give you _love bite_."

Curiosity made Raven turn back around. "What then?"

Luna crooked a finger, swathed in the fuchsia lace of her opera glove. "I just need a little transfusion."

Luna looked so small, so fragile to Raven, like a broken doll. Maybe that's why Raven knelt down in the small V made by the vampire's legs and stripped off her black leather jacket. With a little grin, Luna clasped her delicate fingers around Raven's elbow and straightened the dark-haired girl's arm out.

_What,_ Raven thought, chagrined, _have I gotten myself into_.

Raven stopped mentally kicking herself for her impulsive move and also stopped breathing when the soft pad of Luna's thumb brushed her inner arm. Shivered. It was a sensitive place, a vulnerable place. Luna's eyes sparked with blue witchlight, and the tiny pointed diamonds of her fangs emerged. Raven gave a quick yelp of pain as bubblegum colored fingernails plunged into the crook of her arm, piercing her Cephalic vein. Soft, full lips were soon suctioned around the cut, and a moist tongue danced back and forth over the crescent wounds, absorbing rubies the size of pinpricks with unrestrained fervor.

"_Oh,_ It's been _so long_ since I've had real, living blood," Luna moaned into the crook of Raven's arm. The teenager could feel Luna's smirk against her skin, "it makes me so..._horny_!"

Luna's head rose, and a sweet stream of laughter burbled from her red-tinted mouth. Her eyes glittered with mischief now, and her pale face was glowing.

"I'm sure Trevor would be thrilled to help you with that," Raven quipped, already starting to edge away from the revived vampiress.

"I believe that," Luna sighed, amused. Just as tension began to drain between the two gothettes, Luna frowned, an uncharacteristic intensity molding her face. "You know Raven...I don't really _blame_ you, for Alexander. I mean, who could resist right?"

"Yeah, well...I don't think we're gonna come up with a truce," Raven muttered, not wanting those sapphire orbs to latch onto hers, not wanting to fall into them...

"I know, but..." Luna leaned in close, so close her long black lashes brushed Raven's own, "I hope we can still be sisters, one day."

"That's not—" Raven's words died on her tongue as Luna's lips, plump and slick and gleaming-red with fresh blood, brushed against her own.

Raven was on her feet in an instant, and bolting the next. Her gym teacher would be so proud. Christ, what had just _happened_? Gasping, hands on her knees, Raven stopped by a corner, ignoring ogling passerby as was her custom. Her body was on vibrate, her pupils dilated, her brain fuzzed and humming with white noise. She licked her lips, tasting Luna's cotton candy lip gloss and the metallic tang of her her own blood.

Back behind the dumpster, Luna licked her lips and reveled in Raven's unique flavor—complex and bitter-sweet, like dark chocolate. "Oh dear," Luna giggled as a thought struck her, "brother will be _so_ jealous."


	2. Luna

**Warning: here thar be yuri. No full-out sex or "under the covers" type stuff, but definite girl/girl vampire action. Don't like, don't read—simple as that. Oh, and thanks the reviews and faves! I actually didn't expect much of a response at all to this fic, and you guys just made me so happy. Keep on being awesome readers and review :) This is the final chapter of the story.**

**OoO**

_Sugar, blood_

_And dead pink rosebuds_

_That's what Luna Maxwell is made of_

Evidence was why Raven found herself once again in the bowels of the Coffin Club—that and good old-fashioned curiosity. The text on Raven's cell phone had read as such:

_Ghouls Night In! Come 2 CC ASAP. U don't wanna miss this! Luv and kisses ;) Luna_

It was an hour bus ride to Hipsterville and a thirty minute slog over to the Coffin Club, then an added ten minutes to squeeze through writhing, black-clad bodies and take the elevator to the basement. Fortunately, Luna was alone, which meant this was most likely not some sort of trap; Raven didn't know whether to be relieved, disappointed, or even more suspicious than before.

"I'm making tea," the vampiress trilled when Raven stepped dubiously through the threshold. While the white-haired girl flitted about the open kitchenette with a cracked china teapot, Raven could only stare. Luna was wearing a tiny black lace slip about as finespun and sheer as a shadow with a pair of pink thigh-high socks. And bunny slippers—with little fangs.

_So what?_ Raven thought stubbornly, _they're her pajamas. Fine._

But were the garters really necessary?

"I'm more of a coffee person," Raven replied after too many seconds, striving for Luna's breezy tone.

"Oh, but you _have _to try this," Luna enthused, "it's white Mutan—very exotic, y'know—with rosebuds, vanilla, and lemon."

"Oh...that's cool, I guess," Raven glanced around the room before sitting tentatively down on a dusty chintz couch. A little coffee table with a mosaic top stood askew before her, bearing a cluster of black taper candles dripping wax, a few dubious rust-red stains, and a very real looking skull. Raven was disturbed and fascinated.

"It's wedding tea, or bridal tea," Luna explained from the kitchenette, blue eyes wistful, "we were going to have it at my ceremony with Alexander, but—well, you know."

Raven didn't know how to respond to that, so she let the silence hang heavy until Luna danced over with a pair of mismatched tea cups and chipped bowls of sugar and cream. "So, what is it that I don't want to miss?" Raven demanded after scalding her tongue on the tea.

Luna beamed. "Mum and daddy have sent a care package from Transylvania. There'll be all sorts of goodies. I wanted to open it with you."

"Really?" Raven frowned. Luna was treating her...just like a real friend. Something was not quite right here...But what_ever_ could be in this Transylvanian package? "Okay. Let's do it, then."

Luna clapped her hands in childish glee and flicked on the stereo system, draining out vague strains of Slayer in favor of the sweet-screech sounds and ghoulish lyrics of Kerli and Emilie Autumn. Sugar Goth. Not Raven's favorite genre of music, but certainly not _bad._ When Luna plopped down beside Raven on the couch, it was with a neat black box, tied with a scarlet ribbon.

"Your parents sent you this?" Raven touched the package with just the tips of her fingers, as though she wanted to see if it were real but was afraid that it might bite her.

"Yup," Luna popped the 'P,' "the parentals mail me and Jagger stuff all the time. They don't really understand how anybody could _survive_ outside of Romania."

"Huh," Raven said, toying with the velvet ribbon. She'd never given any thought to Luna or Jagger actually having parents; it was easier to assume that the twins had just sprung from the mouth of hell or some such thing. Now, without bothering to ask Luna for permission, she pulled the ribbon and let the sides of the box fall open.

Instantly, Luna squealed with delight, "_Papanasi!_"

Raven quirked a wary brow, "Er...Gesundheit?"

The vampiress giggled, pushing dyed-pink strands of hair from her eyes, "_Papanasi_, the best damn thing you will ever taste." Raven watched as Luna plucked a wad of purple tissue paper out of the parcel and unwrapped it with deft fingers. "Oh, Mum always said they were fattening, but Grandmother made these for Jagger and I every time we visited." Luna's ramblings furthered Raven's bemusement. The vampiress sounded so normal, so happy, so..._cute_. It was simply unnatural. "Here, you can have Jagger's. I won't tell."

Raven looked down to see two plump orbs nestled in the tissue, wreathed in sugar and caked with cream. It was a complete mess, and Raven was surprised that such a thing had even survived being mailed. Still, as a rule Raven did not turn down sweets, and she took the pastry Luna held out to her. A tenuous nibble, then: "Oh, shit!"

"I know, right?" Luna mumbled behind a mouthful of doughnut. Her pearly little fangs were stained red with cherry filling.

"This is...what's in these?" Raven took another bite, "cocaine?"

"Cheese and cherries," Luna hummed, "but they are hella addictive."

"What's next?" Raven demanded, all reservations forgotten. She and Luna were leaning into each other now, licking frosting and filling from their fingers. The ruby sauce from the cherries swirled with white cream and marscapone, turning their hands and lips valentine-pink.

"Weeeell, there are some marzipan spiders, but Jagger would totally hate me if he knew we ate those, so we've got..." Luna pulled out a long, rectangular box and a little bottle, "Paprika truffles and _Sange __de Taur—_that's Bull's Blood, in case you're wondering."

Raven's eyes widened as she looked at the rich red liquid sloshing about in the black bottle. "Tempting, but...I'll pass."

Luna giggled. "It's Romanian wine. Good stuff, too. Thanks, Mummy."

While Luna uncorked the wine, Raven opened up the chocolates. She bit one—sweet and spicy and all too rich in her mouth. She sipped from the bottle when Luna passed it and rolled the silky liquid around her mouth. It was strong; intensely fruity, but not at all syrupy, and it didn't burn Raven's throat when she swallowed. Smooth as satin, the wine seeped into Raven's blood, making her cheeks flush scarlet. She was hyper-aware of how Luna's slip had ridden up, revealing pink lace panties, and how Luna's hand brushed her own, making Raven's fingers tingle.

"Is there any more?" Raven said in attempt to distract herself from the delicate, crystal-lattice patterns of Luna's underwear.

"Let'sss Sssee..." Luna rustled around in the package before withdrawing two thin plastic squares. "Ah, our music fix."

Raven peered curiously at the CD's; neither band looked familiar, but they both looked interesting. "They're Romanian."

"Mm-hmmm," Luna presented the two albums so Raven could see, "Altar is Jagger's absolute favorite. You'd probably like them too—Andy Ghost is pretty awesome."

"And the other one?"

Luna sighed happily, "Magica. They're like nothing you've ever heard. Seriously. I've been in love with Bogden Bat and Ana Mladinovici since I was, like, ten."

"Put them on," Raven said eagerly.

Luna grinned. "You got it, babe."

_Bittersweet Nightshade_ replaced _Opheliac_, and Raven closed her eyes to listen. It was goth metal—good, Raven liked that—but also melodic rock, which Raven had always admired in the original goth bands. It was the sort of music that could cast a spell on someone, that could make them do strange things just from listening to it.

"Nice," Raven murmured approvingly.

"Thought you'd like," Luna said, pleased. She did not sit back down on the couch—she sprawled on it, resting her head on Raven's lap. Raven did not protest. If Luna were an animal, she'd be some bizarre lioness-kitten hybrid: dangerous as hell, but too damn cute and cuddly to resist.

"Chocolate?" Raven suggested, taking another swig of wine and picking up the truffle box.

"Read my mind," Luna purred, parting her lips for Raven to slide the candy through. She moaned when she chewed, "so good."

And they were like that for a while, eating chocolate, drinking, listening to music and gossiping like two almost-normal, tipsy teenagers, but then Luna was _looking_ at Raven, and those eyes glowed neon in the dark, and Raven felt...a flash. A crackling blue flash, and the room was black, just for a second, but then she was against the arm of the couch, and Luna was hovering over her, gazelle-like legs pinning Raven's hips in place.

"Luna...what are you doing?" Raven felt warm all over, and strangely relaxed. Languorous.

"Repaying you," The vampiress said in her breathy voice, "for helping me that one time. Remember?"

"How?" Raven demanded, forcing her eyes to focus

An ironic quirk of Luna's lips. "How else, dear?" Then, Luna used those candy-hued nails to cut a thin red line above the scalloped hem of her slip, just above her left breast. Raven turned her face away in weak protest, and she felt blood drip onto her cheek, hot and wet. "Just a taste," Luna said, using her other hand to guide Raven's head back toward her, to press Raven's black lips to her chest.

Warm, red liquid drizzled into Raven's mouth, and she felt her lips fix upon Luna's wound, wanting to catch more of the crimson nectar. As Raven's tongue coasted over the cut, she heard Luna gasp and felt the vampiress thrust her hips forward, unintentionally grinding against Raven's own. Raven put her hands on Luna's slender hips, steadying the petite vampire, but not before she let loose a small, embarrassingly kitten-like mewl of her own.

_Chemicals,_ Raven thought dizzily, _chemicals inside of us, surging toward each other, trying to mix...what's that thing I got wrong on the chemistry test? Synthesis. We're synthesizing...Oh! Like music..._

"My blood wants your blood," Luna's feathery voice said in Raven's ear, "your blood wants mine."

Raven bucked her hips sharply, sighed. Luna tasted like cyanide and candy floss—bittersweet poison sugared over in the most delightful way.


End file.
